Super Detective meets Pop star
by HidekiRyuga22
Summary: What Happens when L Beats the crap out of Light for Beating Misa? LxMisa OOC i own nothing. PLEASE NO FLAMES!


Super Detective Meets Pop Star

(L is At McDonalds)

(Misa is also at McDonalds)

Misa: Hey Ryuuzaki!

L: Hey Misa!

(Light appears)

Light: What da heck is you doin?

Misa: Misa-Misa's just saying Hi to Ryuuzaki.

Light: Well I'm About to Beat You up For NO GOOD REASON!!!!!

Misa: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

(Light Starts to Beat Misa up)

L: (Thinking) That Jerk…IM GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!

(L Lunges after Light)

(L Does Battlecry)

L: IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

(L throws Light at Curb)

Light: not the face, Not The Face, NOT THE FACE!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!11!!11!

(L Curbstomps Light)

(Huge Fight between L & Light Breaks out While Misa Stands in Horror)

(L beats Light)

Light: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!! FRICKIN!!!

(Light Runs away)

(Misa Begins to Cry Tears of Joy)

L: Why Are you Crying?

Misa: Misa-Misa's Happy Because You Saved Her.

L: I Know. Light's a Real Jerk.

(L and Misa Hug)

Misa: Is it Okay if I Stay at Your House Tonight?

L: Yeah. You need some rest.

(L Walks Misa to his house)

L: Here it is. My House!

Misa: Nice place!

Misa: Hey! Misa-misa thought you were an orphan. How did you get a House?

L: Oh, All I had to do was collect my Paycheck.

Misa: oh!

L: Let's Go in!

(L and Misa go inside L's House)

(L Turns on Lights)

Misa: Nice place!

L: You already said that.

Misa: Oh, sorry.

L: It's okay

L: I have Some DVDs

Misa: What are they?

L: I Have Pokémon, Naruto, Baki the Grappler, and more.

Misa: oooh! Misa-misa Loves Pokémon!

Narrator: 3 hours later…

(Misa is asleep)

L: Why can't I go to sleep!

L: Well, Looks like I'm Going to Resort to one of THESE.

(L Pulls out Sedative that looks like Vitamin)

L: Well…Down the Hatch!

(L Eats sedative)

L: This isn't gonna work

Narrator: 1 milla-second later…

L: I'm tired…

(L falls to sleep)

(L begins to talk in his sleep)

L: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!

(L Mistakes Misa for Chocolate bar and Begins to bite Misa's head)

Misa: uuuuhhh…ryuuzaki, Why are you biting my head?

L: oh, sorry!

(L and Misa go to sleep)

Narrator: The Next Day…

Misa: Good Morning, ryuuzaki!

L: I'm tired…

Misa: Well get out of bed, sleepy head!

(Misa rolls L out of bed)

Misa: Hey, misa-misa Rhymed!

(L is falling out of bed)

L: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Misa: Misa-Misa's sorry!

L: that's okay…I'm only hurt a little bit.

L: In other news I heard a great restaurant opened up today!

L: Wanna go?

Misa: Okay!

L: I'm gonna go get dressed.

Narrator: 4 Hours later…

(Misa is Dressed in a red dress and L in His usual outfit)

Misa: So how do I look?

L: You look Great!

L: How do I look?

Misa: You're in your usual outfit. No offense though.

L: None taken. I'll go get a tuxedo.

(L runs to go get dressed)

Misa: (thinking) I Wonder How Ryuuzaki would look in a tuxedo…

Narrator: 3 minutes later…

L: I'm back.

Misa: You look….GREAT!

L: Let's go.

(L and Misa go to restaurant)

L: Here we are.

Misa: This place looks like it has some Great food!

L: It does!

(L and Misa enter restaurant)

(Waiter enters)

Waiter: Hello. What will you order today?

L: a cheeseburger and a side of Pocky.

Waiter: And what will the girl have today?

Misa: Same thing.

Waiter: ok!

(Waiter leaves)

Narrator: 3 minutes Later…

(Light is in Vent)

Light: When I Drop this ball on Misa, She's DONEFOR!!

(Light does Twisted Evil Laugh)

(L notices ball)

L: MISA, LOOK OUT!!!

(L pushes Misa out of way)

(Ball breaks L's Leg)

L: Ouch.

Narrator: The next day…

(L wakes up)

L: Where am I?

Misa: You broke your Leg Saving my Life, Ryuuzaki. Woah, that's the 2nd time this Week!

L: You just realized that? Wow

Misa: Also, I made you Pancakes!

L: Wow, thanks!

(L Picks up Pancake with fork)

(Misa has a sad look on her face)

L: Why the long face?

Misa: Light never liked my pancakes.

L: THAT'S CRAZY TALK! EVERYONE'S TRIED YOUR PANCAKES!

Misa: How?

L: I've recently started selling your pancakes.

Misa: That fast?

L: Also… Here

(L Pulls out a pack of Pocky)

Misa: (Laughing) Ryuuzaki, you're so weird! In a good way though.

L: No Offenses taken.

Misa: The wound will heal In 2 weeks or so.

Narrator: 2 weeks or so…

(Cuts to light's Lab)

Light: well. I was able to break Ryuuzaki's Leg… and to make sure Misa's done for and I can finally get the shinigami eyes…

L: Hey, Misa!

Misa: Hey, Ryuuzaki!

L: Wanna go to the waterpark?

Misa: Ok!

Misa: Misa-misa can bring Takada!

L: there's only one problem.

Misa: What?

L: There's no one for takada to date.

Misa: oh.

L: But…

Misa: what?

L: Matsuda can go.

Misa: ok.

Narrator: 5 Hours Later…

L: Ok. We're all set. Let's Go!

Narrator: Later…

(L & co. is at water park)

Matsuda & Takada: Why are we here?

Misa: we're here to have fun!

(Water park fun Montage)

(Light appears)

Light: when I push this button, Ryuuzaki & Misa go ka-boom! Hahahahaha!!

(Light pushes button)

Light: Why aren't they going Ka-boom!

(Camera cuts back to Montage)

Takada: Where's Ryuuzaki?

Matsuda: Yeah. Where is He?

Misa: I think he's ---- He wouldn't…

(L is on big Diving board)

Matsuda: What the Heck?

Takada: (gasps)

(L Dives)

L: WOOHOO!!!!!

Matsuda: he did it!

Takada: Sweet!

Misa: Way to go, Ryuuzaki!

L: Thanks Guys!

Matsuda: Let's go Home.

(L & Co. Leave)

(Light Comes from Hiding)

Light: I don't understand! Why didn't they blow up?

(Beeping)

Light: What? Oh no…..

(Explosion)

Light: Ow.

Narrator: 6 Days Later…

(L is at the Park)

L: Where's Misa?

To Be Continued...

Notes: This will be a MOVIE Soon! Sadly, its not Theatrical :(


End file.
